


Stony Love Story

by Alannah_6



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannah_6/pseuds/Alannah_6
Summary: This is a story about a guy called Steve Rogers who is in love with a guy called Tony Stark. I'm not very good at writing summaries or titles 😂
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was down on his lab work on something to keep his brain focused and trying to not think of how he didn't get to sleep again because of the nightmares. Steve walks to his lab and leans on the doorway. "Hey Tony” Steve says softly. He knew that Tony didn't get any sleep because he told Jarvis to tell him if Tony is awake or not. He cares for his team but he felt that there was a different type of care that he had for tony. Tony didn't hear him at first so Jarvis notified him of Steve's arrival. "Oh hey Steve, what's up? Need something repaired or do we have another mission?". Steve shakes his head "No. I just wanted to check up on you." Steve says. He hesitated to walk into the lab but he was afraid that he would break something. He still isn't used to technology yet. "oh.." Tony hopes he isn't blushing. "Well thanks, I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep, I had an idea and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until it became a reality". Steve smiles and decides to walk in looking around the lab at the machines in the room. It is like a whole different world to him. "mm yeah... what's your idea?" Steve asks, walking towards Tony. "huh? Oh just a modification for the suit, nothing special" Tony says casually, watching Steve look around at his inventions, a sense of pride brewing in his chest because he likes when people appreciate his work. 

Steve nods and makes his way over to Tony looking at what he's working on. His mind goes blank. He doesn't understand any of this. Steve smiles trying to hide his confusion "that's cool, what you're doing?" Steve says "even though I don't understand what you're doing" he says quietly. Tony looks up at him, he can read Steve like a book, he can see the confusion in his eyes. "Would you like me to explain it?". Steve looks at Tony and smiles "yeah that would be great" Steve says eagerly and takes a seat next to Tony. He smiles at him as if to say go ahead. "Ok now I just want to warn you, it is a bit complicated to follow along, pepper always stopped me and told me she didn't understand what I was saying, So here is what I'm doing.." Tony explains slowly, trying to make it simple for Steve knowing he wouldn't understand the full version of it. Steve nods as Tony explains and stares at him getting lost in his eyes instead of actually paying attention to what he was explaining. He knew he wasn't going to get it anyway. "and that's how I made this new modification.." Tony looks up at Steve and sees him staring at him, he turns away so Steve couldn't see him blush. "is there something on my face?" Tony starts to feel a bit self-conscious as he looks back at Steve. Steve quickly shakes his head and looks back at what Tony was working on "no no you're fine" Steve says and slightly blushed. "oh I thought..never mind" Tony says clearing his throat. He turns to Steve and sees his cheeks slightly blushed. *He looks so cute when he blushes, God I just want to kiss him. No Tony! Focus, besides he wouldn't go for someone like me anyway*. Steve stares down at the table fiddling with his hands. He can see Tony looking at him from the corner of his eye and blushes even harder, his heart pounding fast. He never felt this helpless with love before. Not even with Peggy. I see his cheeks darken or maybe it's the lack of sleep? I haven't slept properly in 76 hours so I say it could be that. *maybe I should just try and ask him out? I mean what could happen, he'd say no and I'd die of embarrassment or he'd say yes and we'd live happily ever after?* "So Steve I was wondering if you-" I was cut off by Jarvis announcing that pepper was calling me and that it sounded important. Steve smiles “you can ask me later. Pepper needs you.” Steve says and feels a pain in his chest. Does Tony like Pepper? Are they a thing? Steve was in love with Tony even though it might not happen because he already liked someone else. 

Tony watches Steve leave the lab, he looked sad. *Was it because pepper calling or something else? Definitely something else because why would he be upset with pepper? We're not together anymore and besides she's with Happy now* Tony watches him leave before answering peppers call. "Pepper why oh why did you have to call now I was just about to ask Steve out for coffee!!" I hear pepper sigh on the other end of the line "Tony you've been trying to to that for weeks now, how is this time any different?" Pepper says, the sound of paper being moved around irritates Tony "This time I was actually going to do it!" Tony says "You can do it after I done tell you your schedule for the week, don't forget you have a meeting tomorrow with the R&D department..." After the call with pepper, Tony tells Jarvis to save everything and heads upstairs to get something to eat as it was 10am. 

Steve is sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper trying to get his mind off of Tony. It didn’t work...it never does. Steve sighs. *How do I even know that he likes guys? He never talks about those type of things* Steve thinks to himself and looks up when he hears footsteps walking towards the kitchen. Tony walks in, yawning, he hasn't had his morning coffee yet. As he enters the kitchen, he sees Steve, deep in thought, at the table with a newspaper in his hand. *A newspaper! Cap is really living in the 40's, doesn't he know we get the news on our phones and television!* Tony clears his throat to let cap know he was there. Steve looks up and smiles “don’t make fun of me for reading a newspaper. I don’t know how to work the TV” Steve says and laughs. “Maybe you can teach me?” Steve asks, getting lost in Tony’s eyes again. "ugh yeah sure, but first let me get my morning coffee, I'm going to die without it" Tony sees Steve looking into his eyes and quickly turns away to make his coffee, blushing. "So cap did you help any old ladies while on your morning run? Pick up a few dates with any of them?" Tony turns to wink at Steve. Steve's cheeks turned slightly red when Tony winked at him “I didn’t see any old ladies Tony” Steve says playfully and smiles his mind wondering “you really need to get some sleep...” Steve says looking at Tony’s dark circles. "yeah well cap, unless you have a cure for nightmares? I don't think I'll be sleeping like a baby anytime soon" Tony says before sipping his coffee. *Should I ask him now? No maybe later? Ugh, just ask him!* "Hey Steve? I was won-" 

I was rudely interrupted by Jarvis announcing that the component for the new modification of the suit was done being fabricated. *Ugh one I'll get to ask him without interruptions!* Tony thinks after he thanks Jarvis "Bye Cap, enjoy the rest of your day" Tony says as he makes his way to the elevator. Driven by curiosity and some hope Steve stands up "Um...you can just ask me right now" Steve says. "If you were wondering what?" Steve says. *it's probably just something for a mission...maybe I'm getting my hopes to up*. "huh oh em well I was wondering if you would like to go get lunch later, you know as friends?" Tony says as he tries to look casual. "We could go to that cafe you always rave about after your runs? It's ok if you don't, I mean you are a busy man after all, I understand if you don't but I thought I'd ask.." Tony turns away, already expecting rejection. Steve smiles "yeah I would love to go with you. I think it's a great idea to get to know each other better." Steve says and feels his heart flutter "what time?" Steve asks, feeling as if they are scheduling a date even though Tony said 'just as friends'. "Um say about 2:30? I should be finished applying the modification by then" Tony says, smiling inside his head because technically it is a date as friends but maybe it could change. "and I agree we need to get to know each other better if we're going to be a team" Tony turns away from Steve as he says this "I'll see you later then" He waves goodbye and enters the elevator. Steve smiles and watches as Tony leaves. 

Then it hits Steve. He's never been on a date before. Steve shakes that thought from his mind *Tony said as friends, not a date. God, I'm getting way too excited about this. Why would a millionaire with tons of models following him everywhere, want to be with me? An almost 100-year-old lab experiment who doesn't even know how to work a coffee machine.* Steve thinks to himself, sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tony works he begins to get excited but he knows he shouldn't. *It's only lunch as friends, no need to get excited over nothing* Tony thinks sadly to himself. He continues to work and at 1:45 he asks Jarvis to save everything again and heads upstairs to get ready for their lunch date as friends. As time passes Steve is laying on the couch reading Technology for Dummies then he takes a look at the clock seeing that it's 1:46 and decides to get ready. He was super excited for their date *god it's not a date idiot* Steve thinks to himself as he gets ready thinking of how this date as friends is going to go. Tony arrives first and finds a booth at the back of the café and waits for Steve. He looks around and understands why Steve liked the café so much, it looks like somewhere he would like to get coffee, why has he found this place before? Maybe he could come again with Steve? He gets lost in thought and doesn't see Steve arrive. Steve walks in and immediately sees Tony. 

His heart beats faster and he walks over and sits in the booth seeing Tony admire the place "hey Tony. The place is nice isn't it?" Steve asks, smiling brightly. Tony jumps at the sound of Steve's voice "oh Steve! hey, yeah I was just admiring the place" Tony says look at Steve *he looks so good, ugh God I wish I could just kiss him or do something with him, but no I have to stop thinking about that!* Tony turns his focus to the menu "So what do you recommend Cap?". Steve smiles "well if you would like something heavy I recommend the Dark Pirates coffee but if you want something light I would just recommend the frappuccino." Steve says "oh and if you order a latte they let you pick a design to make latte art" Steve says already getting lost in Tony's eyes. “Oooo I'll get the latte then and what would you like? I'll go and order them" Tony smiles at Steve and starts to turn out of the booth to make his way to the counter. "Oh I'll have the latte too. That's the best part of this place." Steve says his voice light and happy. *god this is already great...* Steve thinks to himself *he's great*. “What latte art do you want?" Tony says sliding out of the booth and standing beside the table. Steve smiles and thinks "you know what... just surprise me" Steve says fiddling with a sugar packet. "ok Cap, be back in a second" Tony walks to the counter and orders two lattes. 

"And what art would you like on your latte, Mr Stark?" The barista asks Tony "Can I get Captain America's shield on mine and Iron Man's helmet on the other please" Tony asks, smiling to himself "Ok one moment please" Two seconds later, to lattes with perfect drawings of Caps shield and Tony's helmet are placed in front of him, he hands them $50 "keep the change" Tony's says while walking back to their booth "There you go Cap, one latte" Tony says as he puts Steve's latte, with the Iron Man helmet in front of him and sitting down in front of him again. Steve sees the Iron Man helmet design and smiles brightly "oh my god this is great" Steve says amazed on how perfect they got the helmet. Steve then looks at Tony's seeing the Captain America shield and laughs "that's so cool" Steve says happily trying to hide a blush *god this is like one of those cute things that couples do...* he thinks to himself. Tony watches Steve's reaction and thinks he looks so cute *this is such a couples thing, I wish it was real* Tony thinks.

"So Steve, since we came here to get to know each other why don't we start with something like how are you adjusting to the future? Must be very different to the 40's?". Steve looks up at Tony “well it's really difficult then you will think. It's a whole different century and it's hard to fit it. I don't even know how to use a coffee machine." Steve says and sighs looking down "it's hard to feel like you don't fit in when you didn't fit in all your life. And when I got defrosted everyone I knew was dead... well except for Peggy but she doesn't have that much time left. I was hoping to get closer with certain people." Steve says and looks up at Tony. Tony studys him and feels sadness wash over him, he forgot that it must be strange for Steve and hates himself for not helping him "If you need any help with anything Steve, just ask me, I'll definitely help you out" Tony says smiling at Steve before taking a sip of the latte "oh my God this is amazing!" Tony moans, licking his lips to savor the taste. Steve smiles at Tony "I know it's really great" he says and sips his coffee as a thought entered his mind "um if you don't mind me asking... your nightmares. What are they about?" Steve asks "you can help me and I can help you." Steve says smiling then realizing maybe nightmares isn't a good topic to talk about "you don't have to answer if you don't want to since we aren't that close yet" Steve mumbles wishing inside that they were closer. Mentally and maybe even physically closer. 

Tony's eyes widen, he didn't expect Steve to remember him mentioning his nightmares or even for him to help "no no Steve it's fine, I should talk to someone about them" Tony says sigh because maybe he might help his brain rest for once "They're about the wormhole a few months ago, when I flew through it with the missile, I dream that I fly though but never return and it's just over and over and over again I keep having these nightmares, they would all be different every night but have the same message, that I can't stop the threat that is out there" Tony bows his head to stop Steve from seeing him with tears in his eyes *because who knew the great Tony Stark would get emotional over a few nightmares huh?* Tony thinks as he calms himself down. Steve felt his heart completely shatter as he saw the tears come to Tony’s eyes “Tony I completely understand. I've been having nightmares about the attack on New York too. Aliens attacked... who wouldn’t have nightmares.” 

Steve lets out a shaky breath. He slowly reaches out to take Tony’s hand “you’re not the only one” he says softly as he takes his hand. Tony looks up at Steve, eyes shining with tears "Thank you Steve, it means a lot to hear you say that "Tony says. Steve nods “of course. I just... is there anyway I can help you?” Steve asks with concern “you can’t keep doing this Tony. What if there’s a mission and you’re too tired to think straight. You’re going to put yourself in danger.” Steve says “I don’t...I can’t see you like that.” Steve says his voice shaking “please let me help you” Steve says softly. Tony looks at Steve and his hand on his, blushing slightly. He then takes a shaky breath "Ste-eve thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me, no one ever wanted to help me, not even pepper, Rhodey or my parents and for you to say this to me, it means so much to me" Tony says looking at Steve. 

Tony starts to calm down and holds Steve's hand and squeezed it, reassuring him that he was ok, smiling at him, feeling like he saw Steve in a different light because he also had nightmares "Steve why didn't you say you had nightmares? If you're going to help me in definitely going to help you too!". Steve smiles and takes a deep breath “well I just didn’t feel close enough with you guys to tell you about it. I didn’t want to bother any of you guys. You have your own problems and I didn’t want to bother you with mine.” Steve says and lets out a shaky breath “my nightmares are a mix of the attack on New York and back during the war. Crashing the Hydra jet into the ice... night terrors.” Steve says and looks down “I made my room soundproof so you can’t hear my screams” Steve mumbles. "Steve... I-I didn't know.." Tony says, a sense of sadness and guilty washes over him *I should have paid more attention to him* Tony kicks himself mentally for not realising that Steve must have been hurting too "Steve, I'm going to ask Jarvis to notify me if you are ever having a nightmare or a night terror so that I can come and help you through it" Tony says. 

Steve nods “it’s okay Tony. You don’t have to apologize. I don’t blame you for not knowing.” Steve says and smiles from how they were holding hands. It felt so natural to him. “You are going to get sleep tonight Tony. Your mental health is important. Is there any way that I can help you sleep?” Steve asks. "Uh I don't really have experience with this or with anyone so um I don't know" Tony says while scratching his head "Maybe you could em..stay with me? I mean em...you could stay on my floor in my spare room and Jarvis could wake us if one of us is having a nightmare or a night terror? If you don't want to, I mean it was all of a sudden and completely out of nowhere, you can say no, it's no problem, I mean why would you?" Tony rambles on forgetting to let Steve answer. Steve laughs “that sounds like a great idea Tony.” Steve says “I could sleep in the same room as you.” Steve says and smiles not realising that he’s basically saying that he wants to sleep with Tony. 

Tony laughs "hold on Cap one step at a time, wait until we get there in our relationship Tony jokes but he imagines Cap in his bed holding him after one of his nightmares, he blushes at the thought. Steve realizes what he said and laughs “sorry I didn’t mean it like that” Steve says quickly trying to cover his slip up. But blushes at the sight of tony blushing. Tony smiles at Steve "I know what you mean Steve, it's ok" Tony finishes off his latte "So what do you want to do now? Go for a walk or go back to the tower?" Tony asks. Steve thinks for a moment “well if we go back to the tower you are just going to go back to your lab and lock yourself in there so... I think a walk is best for the both of us.” Steve says and smiles. "Ok let's go" Tony says making his way to the door, the head outside and unspokenly they walk towards Central Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell me about your life before, I mean if it's not too painful to talk about, that is" Tony says as they arrive at the park, Tony wanted to get to know Steve more now that they had a connection with night terrors and now that Cap will be on his floor and around him more, he might as well get to know the guy. Steve thinks for a moment and puts his hands in his pockets “well... I do art.” Steve says smiling at Tony “I used to do it all the time back in Brooklyn because I could barely leave the house. And I do it now for fun and to deal with stress.” Steve says as they walk. 

It was winter and so it was really cold. People were building snowmen and some were ice skating on the frozen lake. Tony looks at Steve and remembers reading that Steve used to be sick before the serum "I forgot you were sick most of the time, it must have been hard for you growing up" Tony says "I must see some of your art one day before they end up in a gallery, Howard showed me some of your earliest sketches when you were touring selling bonds and I have to say they were pretty amazing" Tony says truthfully because he grew up look at them and wishing he could draw like that and tried but failed all the time. Steve smiles at Tony's compliment "thanks. Maybe some time I can give you some art lessons." Steve says smiling at Tony "I'm pretty sure you'll be good if you'd try" Steve says "you have a great imagination so that's a starter" Steve says as he looks around the park. 

They continue walking "I think it's time to head back, it's starting to get really cold, maybe we could watch a mov- ahh" Tony slips on a patch of ice and falls on his back but grabbing Steve arm pulling him, Steve is startled by him grabbing his arm that he stumbles and falls on top of him, his face inches from his and as Tony turns to apologise for grabbing, their lips slightly touch "oh em I'm uh I'm really sorry uh Cap" Tony says awkwardly looking away, blushing like mad. 

Steve’s face goes red and his heart beats like crazy, startled by Tony’s sudden fall and flushed from how close they were. Steve freezes as he swears their lips might have touched. He brushes snow and ice out of Tony’s hair “it’s okay...um are you okay?” Steve asks, feeling upset to move off of Tony. But he kind of liked it. "Uh yeah I'm ok I think, might have a bruise on my ass but I'm fine" Tony says still not looking Steve in the eye, Steve still hasn't gotten up off him but he found he didn't mind other that his trousers were getting soaked "Em Cap? As much as I love you being on top of me, my trousers are getting soaked so could you please let me up?" Tony says blushing hard again. Steve shakes his head “I’m so sorry.” He says as he gets up and pulls Tony up with him. 

As he pulls him up Tony is super close and Steve’s face goes red again from how many centimeters apart their faces are. Tony looks at how close and they are again and steps away, blushes even harder, if possible. "T-thanks cap, uh eh let's head back to the tower now, yeah?" Tony is a mess, his heart is pounding in his chest, he really wants to kiss Steve for real but he knows it would ruin their friendship. Steve runs a hand through his hair and lets out a deep breath “yeah...it’s getting too cold. I mean I can handle it because of the serum but you can’t handle it because you... don’t have the serum.” Steve rambles awkwardly. “What movie do you want to watch?” He asks trying to calm himself down after his stupid rambling. 

"Have you seen the Star Wars movies? We could pick up a pizza on the way home if you're hungry? Maybe stop by the store and pick up some snacks too?" Tony rambles as they make their way out of the park. Steve shakes his head “I didn’t see any of the Star Wars movies. I saw Star Trek but I’m pretty sure they’re not the same thing” Steve says as he looks at Tony “but I can go for some pizza” he says as he looks at the snow. "Ohh they are definitely not the same thing and we are going to have a Star Wars movie marathon to catch up up before the new one comes out" Tony says *maybe we could go together and see it* Tony thinks hopeful.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrive at the store close to the tower "So what snacks do we want? Maybe a bit of everything? Then after we go get pizza!" Tony plans out, grabbing a basket and handing it to Steve while grabbing another for himself "we divide up and meet up in the middle, ok?" Tony explains to Steve "That way we're not looking for ages and can get back to the tower sooner". Steve nods and smiles "sounds like a plan" he says and laughs to himself thinking that it's funny how they just planned out shopping like it was a mission. 

Steve walks to the other half of the store and get snacks when he passes by a R2-D2 plushie and sees the Star Wars tag. He thinks that Tony might like it so he puts it in the basket. Tony walks down the isles, picking up different snacks, when he comes across a painting set full of different colours and paint brushes *Steve will love this, he can make one of the spare rooms on my floor into a art room* As he thinks to himself some stands beside him 

"Well hello, aren't you handsome!" Tony jumps looking at the stranger, surprised to see him there. "uh excuse me?" Tony says confused, he never met this person before "I said aren't you handsome, you look so beautiful it's hard not to look at you" Tony starts to get uncomfortable, he may have been a Playboy but he was never used to he attention, he steps back "um thank you but uh-" Tony stammers looking around, there is no one in their isle "How about a date gorgeous? Maybe I could see how beautiful you are under those clothes?" The stranger smiles mischievously "Uh n-no thanks" Tony starts to feel really uncomfortable now wishing Steve would show up "What?! the great Tony Stark, the Playboy, king of one night stands “doesn’t date” ?" Tony looks around again *Where is everyone gone?* 

Then he sees Steve at the top of the aisle "no it's just I have a boyfriend" and grabs a paint set and walks to Steve quickly before the other man can say anything "Steve thank God you are here, I need you to put your arm around me like we are dating! Please I'll explain later but do it quickly and let's get out of here" Tony whispers, turning to walk to the next aisle, looking back to see the man staring at him angrily. 

Steve puts his arm around Tony and holds him close as he looks back at the other man giving him a dirty look. Weirdly Steve felt natural doing this. He likes it....he likes it a lot. “What happened?” Steve whispers into Tony’s ear not sure if the man left for good or not. "He came over as I was looking at something and started flirting hard with me and I go uncomfortable and then he asked me on a date and I said no thanks but the he started being ready rude about it so I saw you and said I had a boyfriend and walked away"

Tony says enjoying Steve holding him, it felt like he belonged there, Tony looks at Steve's basket and sees the R2-D2 plushie "is that for me?" Tony asks looking at up at Steve, surprised that he would get it for him. Steve laughs “yeah it is. I walked by it and saw the Star Wars tag so I figured you would like it.” Steve says and hands it to Tony. He looks at Tony’s basket and sees the paint set “is that for me?” Steve asks and smiles at him still holding him close. "Huh oh yeah it is I was thinking you could make one of the spare rooms on my floor into a art studio, it has a great view of the city!" Tony says putting it in Steve's basket, he sees the smile on Steve's face and his heart jumps *I either have to tell him soon that I like him or I'm going to die because my heart explodes because he's so cute* Tony thinks. 

Steve smiles and stares at Tony, his heart beating faster from how beautiful Tony looks at the moment. He always looks beautiful even if he doesn’t get any sleep. Steve just looks at Tony smiling and gets closer without even realising it. Tony sees Steve lean in and finds himself leaning in too *are we really going to do this* he moves closer and waits.


	5. Chapter 5

The man that was flirting with Tony walks in between them shoving them apart “sorry” he says bitterly and walks off. He mostly shoves Tony though because he didn’t have the strength to push Steve. Tony stumbles backwards "hey watch it jerk! Just cause I didn't want to suck your dick doesn't give you the right to be one!" Tony says annoyed because he had interrupted his nearly kiss with Steve. Steve sighs and blushes at the fact that they almost kisses “I would punch him but that would kill him” Steve says and smiles at Tony. Tony laughs "How much would I have to pay you to do it? I'm kidding, come on let's go pay and go get some pizza!" Tony says pulling Steve by his hand to the tills. 

As they arrive at the tills, the guy that flirted with Tony get in the same line *ugh can't this guy take a hint or does he want really have a death wish* Tony asks as he puts their items on the conveyor belt of the till. Steve watches the man with an angry look “he won’t bother you I promise. Not when I’m here” Steve says as he watches the man carefully as he moves up the line. Tony looks at Steve *God what I wouldn't do to kiss him right now* Tony thinks "Hello sir would you like a bag?" The cashier says "Yes please" Tony says. 

They pack up their things and make their way home "Right let's go get some pizza!" Tony says and walks to their local pizzeria they always eat or order from. "Hey Gino, il solito per favore, per due" Tony says in Italian, trying to impress Steve. Steve raises an eyebrow not knowing that Tony speaks Italian. He wasn’t surprised though the guy is a genius. Steve smiles at Tony as Gino prepares the pizza “So can you tell me what Star Wars is about?” Steve asks, smiling brightly. "Nope, I don't want to ruin the surprise" Tony laughs and they talk for a bit while Gino makes the pizzas after a while Gino calls "due pizze per Stark!" Tony goes to get the pizzas “grazie Gino, saluta la tua famiglia per me" and waves goodbye. 

Steve opens the door for Tony and smiles “how many movies are there?” He asks as they walk down the sidewalk “and how long is it going to take us to finish them all?” Steve asks smiling because he doesn’t mind spending extra time with Tony. "Well there is the original trilogy and then the prequel trilogy and then other movies in between so overall I should take us a today and tomorrow to finish them so that's why we bought extra snacks and pizza for" Tony says, hoping that Steve will stay for the whole time. Steve smiles “luckily I don’t have anything planned for today and tomorrow.” Steve says and looks at Tony seeing that his nose is red. It was 40 degrees so it’s cold. “You cold?” He asks, wondering if he should give Tony his jacket for extra warmth. "Hmm no but it doesn't matter we're nearly home anyway" Tony smiles because Steve said he has nowhere to be so he'll be spending it with him. 

They arrive back to the tower and are greeted by Jarvis "Welcome back Sir and Captain Rogers, would you like the heating turned up?" "Oooo yes please Jarvis and have the moving people scheduled for tomorrow, Steve is moving up to my floor, oh and could you set up the living room for a movie marathon, Star Wars please Jarvis" Tony says walking to the elevator "Certainly Sir and can I say that I am happy you have found someone to share your nightmares with, I'm sure Captain Rogers is a suitable candidate as he too stuffers from them" Jarvis comments. 

Tony blushes again, cursing Jarvis in his head while looking away from Steve. Steve smiles at Tony noticing the blush and his heart is about to jump out of his chest *God he's so cute* Steve thinks to himself. "Thanks Jarvis, your opinion means a lot." Steve says as he continues to smile at Tony thinking about how they almost kissed. They arrive at Steve's floor first so he can grab some clothes before heading up to Tony's floor, stepping out and walk towards the kitchen "Let's get changed into comfy clothes and meet back in the sitting room" Tony says "I'll show you to your new room" They walk towards Tony's room and opposite it is the spare room "Here you go Cap, I'm going to take a quick shower to get the cold out if my body and then I'll get the snacks ready. You get into your comfy clothes and get the pizzas ready and then we'll start the movie marathon" Tony says heading towards the door to his room. Steve nods and smiles "okay sounds great" he says as he walks into his new room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for another chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Italian Translation
> 
> Il solito per favore, per due - The usual please, by two.  
> Due pizze per Stark! - Two pizzas for Stark!  
> Grazie Gino, saluta la tua famiglia per me - Thanks Gino, say hi to your family for me.


	6. Chapter 6

The room is beautiful.... it's empty but Steve knows how he's going to decorate it. He can already imagine it. He's going to hang up some of his art and Tony's too if he decides to try it out with Steve. Steve changes into a hoodie and a pair of joggers and walks out of his room to get the pizza ready. He still had the almost kiss on his mind. He smiles thinking about it. 

After drying off, Tony gets into his old MIT jumper and sweatpants, he checks his hair before leaving, grabbing a blanket and his new R2-D2 plushy before heading towards the kitchen and gets the snacks ready "Right let's get this marathon start" Tony says as he puts the snacks out and gets comfy beside Steve "Jarvis press play please" and the movie starts and the lights go low, like they are in the cinema. 

Steve smiles as the movie starts and he instantly recognises the music "I heard the intro song before" Steve says leaning towards Tony as he reads the intro. He smiles at the thought of Tony and him practically spending the night together. 

They watch the first trilogy and Tony explains some of the things that Steve didn't understand, Tony feels himself getting sleepy but doesn't want to sleep so he puts his head on Steve's shoulder and grabs his plushie closer, it was a gift from Steve so he'll keep it forever. He snuggles more under the blanket, seeking the warmth of Steve. As if he had no control, his eyes start to droop and before he knows it he's fast asleep. Steve notices that Tony has fallen asleep and he cuddles him up more in the blanket. He was glad that Tony was getting sleep because he needs it. Steve smiles and relaxes as the movie plays leaning towards Tony. 

Feeling warm, Tony snuggles into Steve and dreams a nice dream about him and Steve. Steve continues to watch the movie until The Return of the Jedi. The part comes when Vader reveals that he is Luke's father and Steve jumps up in surprise, forgetting that Tony was asleep “oh my god!” He says in surprise. Tony is awake when he feels his body hit the floor "what the hell Steve?! Ow my back and head hurt" Tony says trying to untangle himself from the floor, he staggers upright and looks at Steve. Steve looked at Tony and gasped “oh my god I’m sorry!” Steve says “are you alright?” Steve asks feeling terrible *God, I’m an Idiot. Push your crush to the floor... smart thinking* Steve thinks. "uhh yeah I'm ok, just warn a guy next time" Tony says rubbing his head, sitting back on the couch "so what got you so startled?" Tony asks. Steve frowns at Tony's obvious head pain. "Vader is Luke's father" Steve says his voice lightens up "how?! Obi-wan said that Vader killed his father!" Steve says confused. 

Steve looks at Tony and blushes slightly at Tony calling him cute “sorry to wake you... were you sleeping well?” Steve asked, wanting to know if his company helped Tony sleep. "Hm oh yeah you are like a human hot water bottle, I haven't felt that good in years" Tony says as he grabs the blanket gesturing for Steve to sit down again so he could snuggle up to him again. Steve smiles softly with a slight blush and sits down again holding his arms out “glad I’m helping” he says as his heart flutters. 

They continue with the marathon until 3am when they both fall asleep holding each other. Hours passed and Steve was in a deep sleep. His sleep was peaceful with Tony by his side. Tony wakes up and sees Steve fast asleep beside him *God he looks so cute when he sleeps* Tony thinks moving his arm to move some hair out of Steve's face *his looks so peaceful* 

Tony leans up to kiss Steve's forehead and stops over his lips *should I kiss him? No Tony don't... But his lips look so soft...* Tony lightly puts his lips on Steve's and pulls away quickly after. Steve's eyes flutter open to see Tony inches from his face. Steve's eyes widen and his heart stops. He smiles softly trying to hide his nervousness “hi” he says softly his eyes expressing want. He looks down at Tony’s lips, his mind fogging up with just the thought of kissing Tony. 

Tony looks at Steve and feels something possesses him to kiss him, he leans forward again and kisses Steve for what feels like forever but eventually pulls away and says breathlessly "I've wanted to do that for a long time". Steve smiles his heart jumping out of his chest. God that was amazing. Steve smiles brightly and cups his cheek “really? Even though I’m not one of your showgirls?” Steve plays around raising an eyebrow. Tony blushes and leans into Steve's hand "Steve I have loved you since I was 8 years old and still do to this day, of course I'd love you even though you aren't one of my showgirls" Tony says leaning in to kiss him again "Steve would you like to go on a date with me? It's ok if you say no" Tony says after kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for another chapter tomorrow.


End file.
